MARK'S BAE
by Haechanie
Summary: Mark mengarahkan manik hitamnya pada sosok Haechan yang masih tak berhenti tertawa. Melihat bibir merah muda itu membuka dan menampilkan gigi kelinci yang menjadi favoritnya tak ayal membuat Mark menyunggingkan senyum tipis. MARKHYUCK NCT


"Tuh! Tuh! Lihat pacar barunya Mark!"

Ucapan pemuda Jepang bernama Yuta itu membuat ketujuh pemuda lain yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka menoleh. Pemuda-pemuda tampan berjumlah delapan orang itu adalah anggota dewan kemahasiswan dari berbagai fakultas. Berkumpul menjadi satu di kantin Universitas untuk membahas acara ulang tahun kampus mereka.

"Haechan ya namanya?" tanya pemuda berambut silver bernama Taeyong.

Fokus mereka sama, hobae alias adik kelas berambut coklat kemerahan yang sedang tertawa sangat lebar di meja yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka makan.

"Kok gorila kayak ketawanya?"

Oke. Itu si polos Winwin yang masih belepotan kalau disuruh bicara bahasa Korea. Pemuda itu berasal dari China dan pindah ke Korea karena orangtuanya bekerja di kedutaan.

"Sicheng, maksudmu ketawanya Haechan kayak gorila?"

Taeil –pemuda yang paling tua dalam kelompok itu memperjelas pertanyaan Winwin.

"Iya hyung. Gorila kayak Haechanie." Jawab Winwin dengan senyum manis. Tidak sadar, jika kalimat jujur dan lugunya barusan mengundang pandangan tidak sedap dari salah satu pemuda yang ada disana.

"Mark, ngelihat Winwin nya biasa aja dong. Ngapain coba kayak mau nyekek gitu!"

Johnny, yang sedang melahap kimchi rebusnya berucap geli. Mark itu tidak bisa marah, kalau pun marah maknae mereka itu pasti hanya diam. Kalau Johnny jadi Mark, ia pasti akan marah-marah jika Hansol, pacarnya dikatai mirip gorilla.

"Gorilla apa sih hyung?" Lakon utama dalam cerita ini akhirnya bersuara. Mark tersenyum kecil sambil meneguk air mineralnya yang tinggal separuh. Ia menyeka bibirnya yang sedikit basah lalu kembali berkata

"Haechan kayak boneka Barbie gitu masa disamain kayak Gorilla."

 _ **BRUSHHH**_

"Shit! Woi Jung Jaehyun kampret! Lihat-lihat dong kalau mau nyembur orang!" Yuta berteriak kesal. Sebagian rambut dan wajahnya basah akibat terkena semprotan es jeruk yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Uhukk… Uhuk… Mianhae Yuta hyung… Uhuk…"

Jaehyun, sang pelaku penyemburan itu terbatuk-batuk sambil mengelap hidungnya yang kemasukan es jeruk. Wajah tampannya memerah, pemuda berlesung pipit itu meringis karena hidungnya terasa perih.

Demi Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, ini pertama kalinya Jaehyun merinding mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut soulmatenya. Mark itu SWAG~ Foreign swagger yang sangat anti kemenye-menyean. Makanya Jaehyun kaget setengah mati mendengar anak itu berkata seperti tadi.

"Makanya hyungdeul…. Krauk krauk….. jangan katain Haechanie kayak…. Krauk krauk…. gorila…." Ucap Winwin polos. Satu tangannya memasukkan kerupuk ke dalam mulut, sedangkan satunya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaehyun.

Yuta yang tadinya ingin menghajar Winwin memilih menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Winwin itu anak polos, tidak berdosa, imut luar binasa. Yuta jadi tidak tega kalau mau menganiaya bayi ayam itu.

Yuta mah gitu orangnya, nggak tegaan sama yang imut-imut.

"Markeuli….." panggil Doyoung yang sedaritadi tertawa. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta pada bocah itu bagaimana ceritanya?"

Mark menghentikan pergerakan sendok yang ia pegang. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengerutkan kening, memutar kembali ingatannya tentang kata jatuh cinta yang barusan diucapkan oleh Doyoung.

Karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, Mark mengarahkan manik hitamnya pada sosok Haechan yang masih tak berhenti tertawa. Melihat bibir merah muda itu membuka dan menampilkan gigi kelinci yang menjadi favoritnya tak ayal membuat Mark menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Haechan itu berbeda.

Ia mungkin tidak setampan Taeyong –pacar Jaehyun.

Tapi Bagi Mark, Haechan itu manis sekali. Manisnya melebihi gulali warna warni. Mark sampai takut ia kena diabetes hanya dengan memandang wajah manis Haechan.

Haechan juga bukan si peraih indeks prestasi tertinggi seperti Ten –pacar Yuta yang terkenal jenius.

Tapi menurut Mark, kekasihnya itu sangat pintar. Pintar dalam hal membuat jantung Mark berdetak kencang seperti genderang mau perang.

Suara Haechan juga tidak seindah suara Doyoung –pacar Taeil.

Tapi suara Haechan sukses membuat Mark setiap malam tersenyum seperti orang idiot dengan ponsel yang ia genggam erat di samping telinga.

"Woy….. Mark! Ditanya malah melamun!" Doyoung mengerucutkan bibir, sebal karena diabaikan Mark.

"Gimana ya hyung….." ucap Mark kalem. "Pokoknya aku cinta aja sama Haechan." Pemuda itu lalu tertawa "Udah dong hyungdeul…. Jangan bahas Haechan terus. Kasihan dia nanti kegigit lidahnya." tambahnya. "Aku aja belum pernah gigit lidahnya Haechan"

"Bro, kau mending tidak usah jatuh cinta saja. Rasanya ngeri melihatmu seperti ini." Jaehyun menepuk pundak Mark. "Haechan pakai dukun mana sampai bisa membuatmu seperti ini, bro?" tambah Jaehyun. Ia menatap Mark frustasi.

Mark memilih diam saja. Ia segera menghabiskan air mineralnya yang tinggal sedikit. Setelah botol plastik itu kosong, ia melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hyungdeul masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan tidak? Aku mau menyapa Haechan sebentar" tanya Mark. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Ia masih ada kelas anatomi setelah ini.

"Pergi saja sana! Telingaku gatal sekali rasanya" ucap Yuta. Ia memberikan gesture mengusir.

"HAECHAN!" panggil Mark setengah berteriak. Yang dipanggil menoleh, tersenyum cerah dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Annyeong sunbaes~~" sapa Haechan. Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Bagaimanapun, teman Mark adalah seniornya. Ia masihlah anak semester satu yang harus paham sopan santun.

"Chan, kau pakai pelet apa sampai Mark jadi menye-menye begini sekarang?" tanya Doyoung. Ia cukup mengenal Haechan karena anak itu masuk dalam kelompok paduan suara Universitas yang berada dalam asuhannya.

Haechan tertawa geli, gigi kelincinya menyembul lucu.

"Aku cuma ngasih Mark hyung siraman cinta setiap harinya sunbae." Ucap Haechan kalem.

Yuta menggaruk telinganya yang gatal.

Jaehyun menepuk keningnya semakin frustasi.

Pasangan ini sama-sama kampret ternyata.

"Nyiramnya gimana Haechanie? Kayak tanaman disiram gitu ya?" tanya Winwin.

Belum sempat Haechan menjawab. Yuta meledak.

"MARK! SEGERA PERGI DARI SINI!" amuk Yuta. "WINWINIE KAU DIAM SAJA, KALAU TIDAK KUPOTONG RAMBUT GIMBALMU ITU!"

"Iya potong saja Yuta hyung. Winwin juga tidak betah punya rambut gimbal begini"

Taeyong dan Doyoung serentak segera menutup mulut Winwin. Tidak ingin amarah si pemuda Nakamoto semakin tersulut.

"Aku pergi dulu ya hyungdeul" pamit Mark. Ia bangun dari duduknya lalu berdiri di belakang Haechan.

"Hyungdeul anyyeong." Ucap Haechan. Ia kembali membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

 _ **BRUKKKK**_

Entah Haechan yang terlalu semangat atau Mark yang memang lemah. Pada saat kekasihnya membungkuk, Mark tersundul bokong semoknya hingga terjengkang ke lantai.

"Ya Tuhan Mark hyung" pekik Haechan. "Gwenchana?" tanyanya panik. Ia membantu Mark berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang." Balas Mark. Ia menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya. Sedikit malu sebenarnya bisa sampai terjatuh hanya karena sundulan bokong Haechan. "Kau jalanlah duluan, nanti kususul" tambah Mark.

Ada raut enggan sebenarnya di wajah Haechan, namun ia menurut.

Setelah Haechan berjarak sedikit jauh, Mark terkekeh pelan di depan teman-temannya.

"Tidak malu lemah begitu di depan Haechan?" tanya Johnny menyindir adegan sundulan tadi.

"Tidak tuh hyung" dusta Mark. Aslinya ia malu setengah mati. Lihat saja pengunjung kantin yang menyembunyikan tawa mereka. Sialan!

"Aku bahagia-bahagia aja sih hyung" ucap Mark yang semakin menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi teman-temannya. "Itu tandanya bokong Haechan sehat. Coba deh uke kalian suruh main sundul-sundulan, bisa nggak kayak aku tadi?"

"MARK LEE PERGI KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Mark berlari secepat mungkin, tawanya menggelegar memenuhi kantin. Ia bersumpah baru kali ini Jaehyun dan Taeil yang sangat menyayanginya terlihat begitu ingin menghabisinya.

.

.

.

 _ **EPILOG**_

"Oh gitu ya…."

Jaehyun meneguk ludah susah payah, ia menunduk takut tak berani menatap Taeyong.

"Kau marah pada Mark tadi…. Berarti kau mau bilang kalau pantatku tidak sehat ya?" ucap Taeyong menuntut.

"Ya gitu laki-laki buaya…. Nggak mau nerima pantat pasangannya apa adanya"

Itu Doyoung yang melotot pada pemuda Moon. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir deras di pelipis Moon Taeil. Sama seperti Jaehyun, ia hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap Doyoung yang ketika marah mengalahkan medusa.

'Untung Hansol tidak ada disini' –Johnny

'Untung Ten bokongnya semok' –Yuta

Winwin yang tidak mengerti suasana genting itu malah memakan kerupuk udang kesukaannya sambil berucap pelan

"Memang pantatnya Doyoung hyung sama Taeyong hyung kenapa sih? Bisulan ya?"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Terimakasih sama salah satu chingu yg udah review dan itu bahas ttg sundulan bokong Haechan di NCT Life

Akhirnya aku buka laptop lagi buat nonton NCT LIFE PAJU

wkwkwkwkwk

disituu ada adegan yang bikin aku ngakak, terror bokong Haechan yang dibikin MP4 sama staff NCT LIfe

Coba deh tonton NCT LIFE PAJU EP 2, pas bagian mereka main basket, Mark kejengkang kebelakang gara-gara kena sundul bokongnya Haechan

Asli itu lucu banget

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong ku mau menghilang sejenak

Will miss you :(

.

.

JANGAN LUPA KIBARKAN BENDERA MARKHYUCK

AYO NULIS FF MEREKA YG MASIH SANGAT SEDIKIT :(

JGN PERNAH TAKUT BUAT NULIS FF MARKHYUCK, KU AKAN SELALU KASIH JEJAKKK~~~~


End file.
